


Dwimordene's birthday drabbles 2005

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: These are drabbles written by other authors as birthday fics. I don't want to delete because I don't know if any of them have a copy, but I also know I'll probably be offline for another year or more. Anyone who wants to claim their drabbles, please do so and just copy them to your account.</p><p>For my birthday, I would like something about Castamir, Ornendil, and/or Eldacar. Something Kin-Strifish, which can include the arguments and tensions preceding the actual war. Post-war stuff would also be welcomed. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Usurper - by Elena Tiriel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**  
The Usurper**

"Ornendil, son of Eldacar, bow down before your King!"

He refuses! This renegade refuses to submit to _me_ : the King of Gondor! _And now he dares to call me pretender?_

" **Silence!** " _My fury will be felt!_  
  
The Captain of my Guard salutes. "Sire, should we hang him from the bridge to rot with the other dissidents?"

"No! Summon the people of Osgiliath to the Tower, then take him there and proclaim his disloyalty publicly..." I briefly weigh the most fitting penalty, then smile as I settle on the sentence, relishing my ascendancy.

"Sire?"

"Break his back. Then burn the city!"

***

'Castamir had not long sat upon the throne before he proved himself haughty and ungenerous. He was a cruel man, as he had first shown in the taking of Osgiliath. He caused Ornendil son of Eldacar, who was captured, to be put to death; and the slaughter and destruction done in the city at his bidding far exceeded the needs of war.'

_The Return of the King_ , LoTR Appendix A, _Annals of the Kings and Rulers: Gondor and the Heirs of Anárion_


	2. The Usurper - by Elena Tiriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my birthday, I would like something about Castamir, Ornendil, and/or Eldacar. Something Kin-Strifish, which can include the arguments and tensions preceding the actual war. Post-war stuff would also be welcomed. Thanks!

_(posted on a wall in the first circle, writer unknown)_

  **Men of Gondor!  
**

Shall we continue to do nothing whilst we are crushed beneath the bootheel of a petty **tyrant?**

Shall we continue to **live in fear** that a misspoken word will bring **cruel death** to our **families?**

How many men must **disappear**   in the middle of the night before we say  **NO MORE**  
How many  **daughters and wives**  must be **raped?**

How many **sons** must be **murdered** in the forced service of a vile **ursurper?**

Have you **honour,** Men of Gondor?

Can you continue to watch these **atrocities** being committed in the name of our fair land?  
Can you continue to **do nothing** and still hold yourself a true  **Son of Gondor?**

We **cannot allow** this **foul traitor** to continue his reign!

We **will not** , even though we **die!**


	3. We Shall Return - by Marta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my birthday, I would like something about Castamir, Ornendil, and/or Eldacar. Something Kin-Strifish, which can include the arguments and tensions preceding the actual war. Post-war stuff would also be welcomed. Thanks!

We shall return.

They may drive us from their cities, across the River and away to the South, but we shall return.

They may bring this Eldacar down from the North, but we will not bow to the son of such a house of his, long bereft of all lordship and dignity. **_I_** shall not bow.

Gondor loves her strong towers and walled cities, ploughed fields and orchards and stone silos. She has lost her roots: worshipping the land, forgetting Ossë's song.

We remember. We hold Pharazon's pillar, and we shall recall Numenor's majesty. Our fleets grow; our numbers swell.

We shall return.  



	4. What Makes a Barbarian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my birthday, I would like something about Castamir, Ornendil, and/or Eldacar. Something Kin-Strifish, which can include the arguments and tensions preceding the actual war. Post-war stuff would also be welcomed. Thanks!

Horses gone, the dogs also.  Starved rat, a feast carefully shared.  Harbouring strength enough to lift blade and none spared to quench fires raging unchecked through Osgiliath.  

“Eldacar! We cannot hold.”

The rightful king must flee a once-fair city.

“Pure-blooded filthy barbarian!  He burns his own.”

Escape barely possible, and much abandoned.  

“You cannot go in, my lord.  ‘Twould be death.”

Hands held him back from the door, heat from the flames searing through mail.  The _palantír_ could not be left for that haughty rebel.  Ballistas set and loosed. Eldacar watched until the tower fell into the waters of Anduin.

 

_At last he was besieged in Osgiliath, and held it long, until hunger and the greater forces of the rebels drove him out, leaving the city in flames. In that siege and burning the Tower of the Stone of Osgiliath was destroyed, and the palantír was lost in the waters._

   Lord of the Rings, Appendix A  



End file.
